


【翻译】To Be Valued

by mally5440



Series: 【翻译】The Crooked Smile [3]
Category: Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Books, Comfort, Friendship, Hospitalization, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Reading Aloud, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally5440/pseuds/mally5440
Summary: Fergus提议给不能集中精力看书的Campbell读书。这个提议得到了比预期更多的热情。
Relationships: Campbell Bain & Fergus MacKinnon
Series: 【翻译】The Crooked Smile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544749
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】To Be Valued

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be Valued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368083) by [TheGirlWithBrightEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes). 



> 原作者的note：  
> 这篇相当短，但是这个脑洞卡在我脑子里出不来了。我一直好奇为什么Campbell看起来受过很好的教育，但是他父亲声称他没上完学，还有Campbell的一些措辞——他有的时候会听起来非常老派，所以我想他可能看过一些相当古早的书。然后他可能不是实际念书的那个人这个想法击中了我，这个脑洞太可爱了我一定得把它写出来。  
> 这一篇比前两篇气氛轻松很多。  
> 译者的note：  
> 我知道我好慢。。。我错了（躺平

尽管Campbell有种沉浸在自己的思考中的倾向，毕竟他还在为父母把他关在这么个地方和想家的问题难过，但他正在逐渐的了解住在11号病房的生活是怎样的。当然，Campbell有了正确的诊断并不代表就会有魔法出现。他们花了几个月才找到了正确的剂量，在这期间他相当的不稳定，而且他们依然需要给他安眠药来让他度过夜晚。每一次他们调节剂量，Campbell都会有一段时间感到不适。但是在这些状况之间的缝隙里，他相当的话痨。但是他总是抱怨说没有什么事情干。

“你看过很多书吗？”治疗开始后的几周，Campbell问道，蹲在Fergus的床头柜旁边，翻弄堆在里面的旧的软皮书。他们不允许硬皮书，免得有人心血来潮拿它砸人，毕竟谁被从天而降的一本巨大的书砸中都会感到疼的。“这是什么啊？哇哦，这些看起来都 _很旧_ 了！”

“是啊，”Fergus走过来，低头看着Campbell。他弯下腰把Campbell手中的那本书抽走。“图书馆里没有几本书可挑。”他带着点期望说，看着有些磨损，书角折坏了的书，感到有些抱歉。

“真希望我有那个耐心，”Campbell叹了口气，皱了皱鼻子，“但是我 _天生_ 就不是看书的料子。感觉错过了很多，世界上有那么多书，我留意过的大多数书都很有意思，但我就是 _看不进去_ 。“Fergus看了看他，然后目光又回到了书上。

“如果我念给你听呢？”他才刚问出口立刻就后悔了，因为这句话就像扳机一样。Campbell从完全冷静到从地板上蹦起来只用了一瞬间，好似一个香槟瓶塞，被人摇晃之后从瓶口弹到天上。

“YES！YES！那绝对会超棒的！！”他大叫着，充满热情地向Fergus冲过去抱他，差点把他撞倒，手里的书也“砰”的一声掉到了地上。这个拥抱结束的和它开始的一样快，让Fergus觉得自己被浇了一桶冰水。他被惊吓到了以至于都没听到兴奋的Campbell在一旁胡言乱语。“我要去选出第一本书了！”他终于欢呼着消失了，留下还在迷茫不知所措的Fergus一个人在屋里。

Fergus猜Campbell很快就会回来，但是男孩直到晚饭前都没再次出现。处于好奇和一丝担心他到底意外地触发了什么事情，Fergus慢悠悠的晃到了他之前夸大的称之为“图书馆”的地方。其实只是三个书架，摞着捐赠来的书。

“Fergus！”Campbell看到Fergus的那一刻兴奋地叫了出来，脸上挂着快乐的笑容。Fergus愣住了，因为Campbell似乎把每一本书都从书架上折腾出来然后随便乱扔在地上。

“该去吃晚饭了，你在干啥。。？”他小心翼翼地问道，生怕又踩到一个地雷。

Campbell从地上弹了起来，在空中夸张地张开双臂，“分类！”他兴奋地叫着，然后满怀热情地开始描述一个及其复杂的分类计划，这让Fergus不忍心告诉他图书馆通常只是按首字母排列，而且他整理完后就只有Campbell自己能找到什么东西了。“这一定会很棒的！你刚刚是说晚饭吗？走吧！”然后他就离开了，把那一摊乱七八糟的书留在地上——还有Fergus。Fergus还在好奇刚刚发生了什么，转身想要跟上Campbell，看到他正站在走廊中间回过头来等他。

\---

晚饭之后Campbell回去继续他的“分类”（因为找不到一个合适的词），直到被赶回他们的房间拿安眠药时才再次出现。让Fergus感到吃惊的是他正挥舞着一本书——他原本觉得他至少得花一个星期才能决定他想要听哪本书。

“金银岛？”Fergus读标题时挑了挑眉毛，抬头看了一眼正在喝护士给的水的Campbell。

“Aye！”Campbell高兴地回答，脸上挂着大大的笑容，也让Fergus的心里洋溢着快乐。他哼了一声，然后允许自己也微笑起来，耸了耸肩。

“好吧。”

当他们都安顿下来之后，他撇了Campbell一眼，想看他是否注意着自己。男孩正期待的看着他，脸被Fergus的床头灯微微照亮。

“ _住在 ‘本葆海军上将 ’ 旅店的老水手_ ，”Fergus开始读，意识到这是他第一次给别人读比剪报更高级的东西，这是一种奇妙的感觉。“ _Quire Trelawney，Livesey医生和其他的绅士们……_ ”他继续读着，时不时地抬头看看Campbell是否还在听，男孩脸上因为故事渐渐展开的兴奋让他忍不住微笑。

很快Fergus就了解了，Campbell能坚持二十分钟左右才会睡着，而且每个晚上的这二十多分钟纯粹就是他给Campbell大声读书。他们从金银岛，到其他的经典书籍，Fergus完全被Campbell震惊了，因为他几乎记住了所有的内容。尽管他以前猜想过这个男孩相当聪明，但是Campbell证明了自己远比他想象的要更厉害，比如下午茶时引用一些他只听过一遍的话。他读给他的越多，Campbell胡乱叨叨的范围就越广，这让Fergus很欣赏这个男孩在他眼前的成长。他有那份在人们面前发光发热的潜力，只要给他这个机会。

事实上，每次Fergus在Campbell睡着之后去关灯时，都有一种沉重的感觉压在他的胸口。把他关在这里就是一种浪费。其实这句话在Fergus身上也成立，在他最黑暗的日子里这句话经常在他脑子里冒出来，但是Campbell的年纪使得这件事更加令人崩溃。

尽管如此，他惊讶的意识到，这种能够做一些被人感激事情的感觉很好，像是给这个自己没有办法看书的孩子读书。再一次感受到被其他人需要和重视。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一段我实在是看不明白  
> 逻辑好像不太通，感觉最后两段中间少了点啥，没把cambel感激的部分写出来  
> 我问了一圈最后决定了现在这个版本
> 
> 以及小群宣！在discord上的server，是英文的  
> https://discord.gg/mRNrzJ


End file.
